


Handmade Heaven (NCT AUs)

by doyoungsmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, Vampires, bunch of short stories, faerie prince, merfolk, mythical AU, possible shadowhunter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsmoon/pseuds/doyoungsmoon
Summary: This work will be a collection of fantasy/mythical based one-shots for NCT.Not all of the pairings will be romantic. There were too many to put in the tags so I might (MIGHT) put the ship name in the title of each chapter, I have yet to decide.Enjoy lol!!Also, if you have any requests for any pairing or even a prompt you like, feel free to comment or you can dm me on twitter @IncorrectTexts !!DISCLAIMER!!These prompts are NOT mine unless stated otherwise and are from multiple users on Tumblr. All credit for the prompts goes to the respective creators.





	Handmade Heaven (NCT AUs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt One:
> 
> The Caribbean mermaid eyed its Atlantic counterpart with wariness, not used to these waters. Churning, black, bitterly cold compared to the clear and astonishing turquoise of their home. Gentle, playful ocean compared to this hostile thing that sang on different frequencies.  
> “You are a long way from your waters.”  
> “I’ve been chasing a merchant ship these last weeks,” the Caribbean mermaid said. “The Deliverance.”  
> “We sunk a merchant ship that passed by just yesterday.”  
> “Was there a siren aboard the ship?” their voice quivered.  
> The Atlantic mermaid startled at the question. “I - we left no survivors. I am sorry.”

* * *

Taeyong saw it the moment it happened; saw the merchants that took him. He saw those barbarians pluck the siren right off of his rock on the beach and take him back to the ship - forcing a makeshift gag into his mouth so he could not cry for help or worse, sing. 

Taeyong had been on his way to find Kim Doyoung, his siren friend for as long as he could remember, to show him his new scales.

Merfolk shed their scales multiple times as they grow older until they reach their final scale colors. Females shed their last set of scales at the age of 20 and males at the age of 25.

The shedding usually happened around a month before the actual day of their birth and even earlier in some cases.

Which is what happened with Taeyong. He shed his scales earlier than most would, not that he minded. He had been looking forward to getting his permanent colors for the longest time.

His tail was now covered in the prettiest, most vivid, dark royal blue and deep black scales that he had been so  _so_ eager to show Doyoung. They were shiny, even somewhat shimmery if the sunlight hit them right. It was like Doyoung's hair. They matched, and that was something that pleased Taeyong. 

Doyoung's hair was the most vibrant shade of black that had a deep blue hue to it when in the sun. Along with that, there were striking blue streaks throughout it. Taeyong liked to run his fingers through his hair and play with it while they hung out. It was always so smooth and soft to the touch and the mermaid wondered how he managed it. 

If Taeyong was honest, that wasn't even why he wanted to show Doyoung. The reason was that Taeyong had just the "tiniest" crush on the siren. Okay, it was huge and Taeyong was very open about it.

How could he not be? Doyoung was the prettiest creature Taeyong had ever laid eyes on and he deserved to know. 

It was hard to tell how Doyoung felt, though, because he was a siren and sirens were made to be seductive and misleading so they could cause devastating shipwrecks. But their friendship was pure and Taeyong knew this for an absolute fact. Doyoung had nothing to gain from being friends with him which therefore left no underlying purpose for it. Taeyong was not royalty, he was not any wealthier than any of the average merfolk, there was nothing. So at least he had that. 

When he went to find Doyoung, he immediately heard the commotion of the capture; heard how the men spoke to Doyoung. The things they said, those vile words, made Taeyong's stomach flip. His tail swished back and forth in the water frantically as he observed. He tried not to make any noise in fear that they would spot him and take him as well. 

There were storm clouds forming and the waves were beginning to get choppy. Taeyong knew what it was, it was from Doyoung. It was one other thing that sirens could do. If one was upset or in danger of some sort, storms could form, strong winds could blow, chaos could ensue. That was what was happening. He noticed how the merchants hurridly finished their task and hauled his friend on board their ship. Taeyong felt tears prick his eyes and he swore he thought Doyoung saw him because, for a brief moment, there was an eerie calmness. It only lasted a split second before boisterous thunder rolled, so loud that Taeyong felt it in his body. 

Taeyong watched helplessly as the ship began to leave but he knew he had to do something, so now here he was in his current position. Cold, uneasy, and scared. 

He had traveled to the Atlantic Ocean. It was unfamiliar, dark, and bitterly cold; nothing like the welcoming warmth and brightness of his home in the Caribbean Sea. The waves were larger than he was used to, churning back and forth with a force that would drag anything without a tail under the water to drown.

But none of that mattered. What mattered was finding Doyoung. 

"You are a long way from your waters." Came a tranquil voice from behind him. It was a complete contradiction to what Taeyong was surrounded by and how he felt. It was like the voice did not belong here.

Taeyong waited until the owner of the voice swam around to face him and come above the surface before he would answer. "I've been chasing a merchant ship for the past few weeks," The Caribbean mermaid said. "The Sun & Moon."

"We sunk a merchant ship that passed by just yesterday." 

Taeyong's heart dropped. "Was there a siren aboard the ship?" His voice quivered. 

The Atlantic mermaid seemed startled by the question. "I- we left no survivors. I am sorry."

Taeyong ignored the stinging in his eyes and pushed further. 

"None? Are you sure?" He asked.

The male in front of him shook his head, hair falling into his face. "None that I know of. Feel free to swim around, but-" He looked around as if he did not wish to look Taeyong in the eyes. 

"I would not get my hopes up, if I were you."

Taeyong nodded once, lifting his hand up to rub at his eyes, getting his skin wet again. He sighed. 

"Thank you..."

"Xiaojun."

"Xiaojun. Thank you for your help." Taeyong sighed, descending back into the water so he could search. 

* * *

 

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. All there was to be found was the wreckage. It was devasting, the damage done to the ship, and it left him feeling sick to his stomach. 

There was no sign of Doyoung anywhere, absolutely no trace of him. He missed Doyoung. He spent another whole week in the Atlantic Ocean swimming around and looking for anything that might show Doyoung had been there. Eventually, he gave up and swam back to the Caribbean. The journey took him a little over a month and that did not even include the breaks he had to take to find food and get rest. 

By the time he reached the cove he considered home, Taeyong had cried until he couldn't anymore. His entire body ached, there was not one part of him that did not. 

Sighing, Taeyong took a look at the rock Doyoung frequented just before swimming into the cove. He had to do a double take because there were birds flocked onto the rock and he would be lying if he said he didn't yell to scare them off. That was  _Doyoung's_ rock. Not anyone or anything else's. 

His eyes stung briefly as he swam into his little area. There was enough water pushing in and out of the small cove to cover his tail like a blanket but the rest of him was on the sand. Taeyong had a makeshift pillow formed out of seaweed and moss and some old clothes he happened upon while nosing around in some old wreckage. 

The tired mermaid laid his head onto the pillow and he closed his eyes, slightly curling in on himself when he could practically hear Doyoung complimenting his tail. It felt so real that Taeyong couldn't help the small whimper of Doyoung's name slipping from his lips. 

"Taeyong."

The voice was soft and sweet, just like honey. Honey. 

Doyoung brought him some honey one time since Taeyong cannot access things like that, and Doyoung could because he can have legs when he wants. They're the prettiest too, Taeyong thought. 

"Taeyong, sweetheart."

He curled in on himself even more and whined. Why was his mind torturing him like this? Suddenly, Taeyong felt a hand on his arm and he jumped slightly, jolting upright. 

He could not believe what he saw. Was he dreaming? Was this from his fatigue? 

Just to make sure he was not, Taeyong pinched himself a few times on the inside of his wrist, staring wide-eyed at the figure beside him. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Taeyong called out his name. "Doyoung?" 

Despite thinking he was fresh out of tears, hot streams of them began running down his face. 

He felt Doyoung cupping his cheeks and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

"Did you think getting rid of me would be that easy?" Doyoung was always a soft-spoken creature but right now, the way he said it, it was comforting and safe. 

All of Taeyong's doubts and grief washed away as the water rose on them and Taeyong kissed him. He kissed Doyoung as if he would never see him again and somewhat to Taeyong's surprise, Doyoung did the same. 

The fierceness in the kiss proved to Taeyong that there was nothing he felt that Doyoung did not reciprocate. 

More tears flooded his eyes but for a different reason this time. He pulled Doyoung down onto the ground with him and that was where they stayed. Holding each other as the tide came in and the full moon glowed.

"By the way, I like your scales. We match."

 


End file.
